A Seal of Emotions
by numba1marikfangirl
Summary: So Varon loves Mai and wants her attention and affection, but what if someone else loves Varon? But what if Raphael is after her feelings too? Love Triangles MaiVaronOC and RaphaelOCVaron
1. Default Chapter

A Seal of Emotions

Summary: Can't think of a summary…but read and review please!

N1MFG: Okay here's the deal I've been watching too much of the Waking the Dragons episode and I've been dying to do another fic on it. So here's the love triangle! Mai/Varon/OC and Raphael/OC/Varon

Asha walked around the corridor. The three duelists had all left on missions and she was left lonely. Raphael, Amelda, and Varon left with a new duelist to track down the pharaoh. Asha found it very hypocritical of Mai to be dueling with the seal but then again she really didn't have a say at all. Her position was being the DOOM assassin with her Sais…but it seemed it had been dubbed down or she was being ignored.

She hated being ignored…but she didn't care. Asha had thigh length dark brown hair, slim build, ruby red eyes, and elf like ears. As she looked out to the sea, from under her black shades, she saw the ship returning.

Asha didn't really move quickly to the port. She walked along with her pet panther, Ibris. It was strange since Varon wasn't making his usual racket and Raphael was the first off the ship. Alister was on another mission so he wouldn't be here. Asha looked at Raphael curiously and he turned his head to Varon who was carrying Mai down the runway. "So what happened now?"

"Mai was loosing her duel and Varon decided to 'save' her and ended the duel." Asha could sense there was a hint of anger and disgust in Raphael's voice. With that said he went off leaving Asha and her panther with Varon and an unconscious Mai.

Asha looked at Mai and found no physical damage and deemed to nothing was wrong with her. "There's nothing wrong with her Varon." Varon looked at her deadly but Asha ignored the death glare. She just turned her attention to Ibris. "What is wrong with you? Can't you see she's been through enough?" Asha heard Varon angry before but not this angry.

Asha looked at him with her cool ruby red eyes. "Physically she's fine moron. I don't know what happened so I can't say her mentally unstable. And even if I did Dartz would take her soul." She said coolly. She would admit she had slight feelings for Varon but being rude to her, there was no reason for that.

Varon had a displeased look on his face as Asha and her panther left. 'So Varon is a moron, as I recall. Who does she think she's kidding? She's a hypocrite. Dueling her own friends to take their souls and seal them in a similar place to the shadow realm. I thought she of all people would try to prevent her friends and anyone else suffering the same treatment.' Asha then saw Ibris go onto the roof she sighed, but as she had her attention elsewhere she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry Raphael, didn't see you there." He pulled her up. He turned to go but signaled her to follow him. Asha curiously and slowly followed him to an empty room.

"Asha I need to know, why do you have a strong disliking of Mai?" Asha looked him in the eye. "She's a hypocrite from my instinct." Raphael nodded showing he understood what she meant. "Actually Asha I had something else in mind." Asha's eyes widened a bit behind her shades. 'I hope he doesn't mean what I think he does.'

"Well Asha, can you tell me what I'm thinking?" Asha unfortunately saw the trap. "I can read minds, I may be a healer and an assassin but I'm not any mind reader." Raphael frowned at his attempts to find out what was going on. He should have known Asha was too smart to be tricked like that. "So what are you thinking?" Asha asked.

"That Mai has taken your respected position here, but I want you to know in my eyes she hasn't." Asha was thankful he didn't find out about her slight affections for Varon. Her head hung taking in what Raphael had just said. Her dark brown hair covered her face as she thought about it.

Raphael came up to her and raised her head to look into her half covered ruby red eyes. Trying to find her emotions was hard but in her eyes you could find it. He had always been gentle with her. He wanted to tell her everything that bothered him. But he was afraid he'd loose whatever he currently held with her.

Tossing his current emotions away he was concentrating on the fact that Asha had a disapproving look on her face. "Taking my place? The only place she'll take is in a soul card. No regards. But if she does keep on loosing concentration and duels then that's all she's good for."

"What! How can you say that, can't you see she's one of us!" an angry voice said.

Asha saw it was Varon.

"Can't you see she's nothing but a hypocrite?"

"She's not, besides the only reason why you're here is because Master Dartz is busy preparing for coming events. If he had time on his hands he would have taken you long ago that's all you'll ever be good for you stupid girl."

Now that pissed off Asha. Asha walked out quickly out of the room saying nothing and showing no emotion.

Raphael left the room after Asha left. Varon sensed something was bothering Asha…and a whole lot.

To be continued...

N1MFG: REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter Two

A Seal of Emotions

N1MFG: Okay here's the second chapter and thanks to the people who reviewed me! Oh and yeah I made a mistake in the last chapter by forgetting the apostrophe and t after that sentence Asha said to Raphael, instead of 'I can't read minds, I may be a healer and an assassin but I'm not any mind reader,' it says 'I can read minds, I may be a healer and an assassin but I'm not any mind reader,' so I am so sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! And this chapter may be mostly about Asha (It's longer…)

Chapter Two

Asha decided to go into her room, which was the only upstairs room and biggest room in the house. She opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her and sighed. Inside all was a cheerful bohemian mass of wind chimes, dream catchers, and strands of ribbon looping through potted plants, vividly blooming cactuses, and orchids. There were old woven kilims underfoot and exuberant late-modern paintings on the wall, and an extravagant mix of old and new furniture—Chippendale wing chairs, an Eames chaise, a heavily carved oaken desk and shelves and, in the side of the room, a very old French provincial settee covered with a pale red fabric.

But on her shelves were books, tools, potions, and her trusted deck. Her desk…the same thing, but in one of the drawers, held her Sais when she was asleep, and hidden under the desk, held her Martin Cougar Elite bow and dangerously sharp aluminum arrows. Then to get rid of the recent events of her mind she decided to get some work done. She was currently mixing a potion that could show a person what they wanted to see anywhere in the world or see the future. She already knew how to see the future, like kimagure, but she hasn't mastered it fully. But she couldn't see anywhere in the world. This kimagure technique was useful to oversee duels and other activities.

Just as she was about to write down her potion formula a loud banging on the door distracted her. Sighing frustrated she hid her Sais under her trench coat sleeves comfortably, and she shouted, "Hey moron I'm not deaf!" she then heard his reply, "Listen Asha I have no idea what your problem is, and I don't really care, but that's no reason for being pissed off at me!" 'Yeah that's an angry Varon and I can tell.' Then Asha sighed still frustrated as she marched to the door, threw it open, and almost knocking Varon down. "What your problem?" she replied, "My problem is I've got an ignorant moron banging on my door," Varon noticed the glitter of sliver from her Sai in her sleeve.

He knew she wasn't afraid to use that Sai. With a disgusted look on his face he left the room, dismissing her with an angry backward glance at the doorway. Asha then mumbled something and she walked back and sat down in her chair again. Asha's anger left after that. She sighed miserably; she wasn't doing herself any favors this way. Then her cell phone rang suddenly. She already knew who it was and put the cell in her pocket. It was Dartz. Asha quickly left for the board room. She had a bad feeling about this. But as she made her way a flashback came in her mind.

_Asha was only a 10 year old and was training in a hidden location. She had learned all her sensei's techniques very well. At the camp where she ended up she learned even more about the art of fighting. Additions to her fighting repertoire included the bo—a long staff—eskrima sticks and the nunchaku, the whip and the kukri, along with the weapons of skills of dozen of other disciplines. Like the other students, Asha pulled her hair back in a headband, dressed in black, and trained with others like herself—but not nearly as skilled—daily. The students there were ruled by emotionless senseis and taught their arts with stern and unyielding methods. In their students the masters accepted no mistakes, no weaknesses, no slackers, and Asha did not disappoint them. _

_But they also condemned the girl's need to shine, her hunger for competition and undying drive to be the best—they wanted her to be a soldier, one small cog in the larger machine of their battle against darkness. But Asha didn't want to one part of an army. She wanted to BE the army. There was so much anger inside her, for so many reasons—her sister, her brother, the life that had been carved out of her existence and lost forever. She could feel her rage warring with the desire to do well. One second she would be practicing with a student perfectly, but then something inside her would take over and suddenly the student would be on the ground at her feet. _

_Many talked rumors about how she has to be witch for being so good at it. But she didn't care and she was constantly told that this was a camp to LEARN…not get hurt. Again and again the sensei reminded her that self-control was a part of that learning, a NECESSARY part, and that she could never teach if she could not learn. Teach? She didn't care about teaching, and she was learning just fine. She had remarkable skills, moving with consummate skill and grace, incredible speed and strength. She was learning to be faster than her classmates, more brutal than her enemies, and BETTER than her sensei. _

_But then one day she went a little TOO far. She challenged her sensei since she heard him say she was a witch. He then dropped into a fighting stance, making the rest of the class members back nervously away from the pair. Asha only grinned. The only protection they had was their Bo's. She blocked and returned each of his attacks, dancing nimbly out of reach as he aimed for her. This was fun, a game played with a partner who at least had the guts to challenge her, a little innocent recreation—then her sensei came in with a spilt second slash, but she blocked it easily. Besides this was fun. She then, quickly, ran behind her sensei, without him looking, and strikes him from the back. _

_Her eyes lit up with the thrill of hunt and rage…and oh there was so MUCH of THAT. When she saw he was on his knees, begging for mercy, all she did was look down at him and said, "You're the sensei that talk behind my back and beg like a dog on my feet for mercy? I am not a forgiving person neither a witch." She could feel the unfriendly glares from the students as she crossed the courtyard and headed to where the master of sensei's…Nicolas—sensei waited in the doorway of his modest cabin. Perhaps she should have been bothered by their displeasure, but she wasn't—she simply didn't even care. There were no comrades here for her at all. _

_She had left her classmates behind almost immediately in the training, and when a student is superior to her teacher, it's very difficult to find friendship among her so-called peers. Since losing her parents, Asha wasn't sure she could feel affection again, for anyone. Still for affection, it would be for Nicolas, the enigmatic man she thought of as her rescuer from death. Funny how someone tall and not that built could have so much power, so much constrained grace and…ability. His age was a mystery to her, his calm face at odds with his raven black hair and the resilient way he trained. He stood straight and still, his hand wrapped around a black staff. _

_Asha could see no emotion in his grey-blue eyes but the reflection of herself. She saw that now, reading, somehow, the consequences of all that she had done in the last few minutes in a split second of eye contact, in the way his left hand gestured at her to join him. Crap. She stopped before him and bowed her head slightly in respect, even though he didn't care for the movement. "Sensei I've got nothing more to learn here," she replied. "When do I get to do it for REAL?" He didn't answer. Then after a few moments he finally spoke, "Do you know the way, Asha?" She blinked confused, not sure what to say. "Kimagure," Nicolas continued when she stayed silent. "That is the way. The ability to control time, the future…even life and death."_

_Okay this was WAY out of her realm. "I don't understand," she admitted. He nodded, "No, you don't. And that is the problem." Asha frowned, "I know I'm the best student here." Nicolas expression turned regretful. "Not the best—the most POWERFUL. You understand violence and pain, but you do not know the way." Asha stared at him as a chill rippled across the back of her neck and crawled down to her arms. Something here wasn't good. "Teach me then." Asha still could see no emotion in his eyes. "That is my point," he said. He sounded like a teacher explaining something for the tenth time to a student who just didn't get it._

"_I CAN'T teach you." He paused. "I want you to go." He finally said. She grinned with relief and stood up a little straighter. "On a mission? I agree, Nicolas-sensei. Who do you want me to…uh exactly what is it you want me to do" he waited to answer until Asha started to become uncomfortable. "Not a mission," he said softly. "Just…leave. Get out." He gave a curt nod that seemed more to support his own position than anything else. Nicolas might as well have been made of ice. His next words confirmed his sudden coldness toward her. She looked down to the ground shocked at what he said, "But Sensei!" she said her ruby red eyes furious, "I have no place to go! Is this a test! Tell me it IS!" _

"_No it's NOT a test." Nicolas's voice was harsher than she had ever heard it. "Now GO!"_

_So with her soul swelled with rage, Asha turned her back on her sensei and walked out of the compound, determined to leave it behind forever… _

Asha then walked up the stairs and entered a room to find Dartz looking out the window across the sea. "Asha I sense you are distrustful of our new duelist. May I ask why?" she sighed, "Master Dartz don't you see she is a hypocrite and she doesn't seem trustworthy?" To her surprise Dartz said, "I agree Asha, as Raphael has told me the details of the duel, I think a test of her trust to see if she is really in favor of our cause," Asha asked, "What sort of test Se-I mean Master?" she caught herself in time before saying sensei. "She seems to be least trustworthy when around her 'friends', I think a fake mission to their town would be a good start," Asha nodded in agreement, she knew Mai would betray then but was a big risk like this worth it?

"But I also know that Varon told me you have begun to plan my demised Asha." She exclaimed, "WHAT! Oh come on the only reason why he told you that was because we got into an argument earlier! You know I am your most trustful follower and I would never ever do that! I mean I was working for you before HE came along!" Dartz sighed, "Yes I am aware of that, but I also want you to do a test as well. Yours is to assassinate the pharaoh, and his two comrades Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jouounochi." Asha was confused, "And why?" she asked. "To prove yourself to me that you aren't what Varon says," he replied.

She sighed frustrated. "All right I'll do it…but I'm not using the Seal of Orichalcos. I'm using my own weapons," she declared. "All right Asha, then I leave the assassination in your hands now." She then said, "Don't worry I won't fail," and with that she walked away.

(Asha's POV)

That little insignificant rat! How dare HE tell Master Dartz that I was going to kill him! God! I also do not like or trust Mai one bit, but what would happen if the others found out? Guessing neither Raphael nor Amelda would care…but I knew Varon would try to help Mai out of the situation. I'd have to hide this like everything else in my life. I sighed. I walked back to my room and looked out the window seeing a city far away. That's Domino…I sighed again.

So when did I start working for Dartz? Well not that long ago when I was 10, right after Nicolas kicked me out, I was a loner and got into fights a whole lot. But then I was fighting in a church yard, which was kind of sad since it WAS a church. But then a lady looked like in her late 20's and had long black hair and grey eyes told me to stop. Then I and she sat before the churches alter, while she cleans up my cuts she asks me why I was always getting into fights. I sighed and answer with I have no idea. I was a real rebel back then. Just then a gang of tough guys came in the church, saying their boss had bought it and that Rem (which is her name) must leave.

She protests, asking what about all the children, but the morons knock her down. I started to defend her, but she grabbed my arm and shook her head. I was about to argue but didn't. But later, I ran up the street to stand before the church, which was burning down. I watched in horror as the stained glass window breaks. I heard someone say it was just an old church, and then laugh and I turned around to see the gang who threw me out of the church but left Rem in there. The stupid leader said that now they don't have to tear it down. But later that night, sirens were heard, me a young rebel, was gasping and holding two dangerous Sais with blood on them, and standing in an alley with the bodies of the gang. I knew Rem would never forgive me…even if she did die she would still never.

Then I was sent to an all-guys detention center where they kept on saying I was a witch because my eyes were red and kept on taunting me about that and imitating my moves on killing the guys. So what could I do? Fight! Yeah I fought with these guys at the 'so-called' detention center. Then afterward I'm sent to see the head of my detention center. I've been out of 15 detention centers, the guy says. I said nothing but glare at him. He then took a deck of Duel Monsters cards from his desk drawer and says they have more productive ways of dealing with troubled boys. He offers the deck to me, telling me to try channeling my energy into these cards, instead of my fists.

Then before I knew it I was on an island dueling. I always played the Seal of Orichalcos, Later; I saw a ship arrive at the island, and representatives of the detention center's silent partner check on my dueling skills. I then flung them a whole stack of Seal of Orichalcos cards, each with a soul trapped in it. Yeah they were astonished that I beat all of them. I heard one say that, 'she must be a witch, no one could possibly get these many,' but I don't say anything. Than that's when Master Dartz confronts me, telling me that my talents are being wasted on this island, and asked me to come with him. All I had to do was work for Dartz. So I agreed.

That's how I started working for him. But instead of using the Seal of Orichalcos I started using my Sais and bow and arrows assassinating the people instead of stealing souls. Yeah I know it's wrong but it's what I'm good at. I know people say that's messed up. Well I better call it a night…I have a big day tomorrow…

To be continued…

N1MFG: Review please!


End file.
